I Remember That Night
by peikoforetlay
Summary: Summary: during the last fight at Hogwarts between Harry and Voldemort. Harry and Draco run into each other in the forbidden forest and something unexcpted happens between them. several years later they see each other agian despite Dracos vows to never see harry.
1. Chapter 1: Look What You Made Me Do

This is my new fanfic!

Please enjoy

It's a Harry x Draco story.

Warning: contains graphic male sex and foul language and graphic fight scenes. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Disclaimer: the characters or anything related to Harry Potter is not mine in any form it belongs to J.K. Rowling

Summary: during the last fight at Hogwarts between Harry and Voldemort Harry and Draco run into each in the forbidden forest and something occurs between them. Several years later they start talking over unlikely circumstances . They both have wife's, but are dissatisfied and don't know why. This is their love story

XxxharryxxX

I'm running through the forbidden forest, Voldemort just confirmed my clones death. I'm desperate to get back to my friends I know they need my help. I think about the events that happened…..how did it get too this point? Why does he hate me so much? I couldn't have done anything at a young age that would make this happen...could I? Whatever it doesn't matter anymore. I swear I hear footsteps. Oh god they know I'm alive. Fuck- Whoosh - all the air gets knocked out of me as a solid body slams into mine. I fell to the ground. As soon as I get my baring I look up to the figure on top of me and startling grey eyes and my breath whooshes out again.

"Draco?" I ask surprised. He looks just as shocked

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?!" we both ask at the same time.

"Me?" he unwillingly sneers then catches himself "why would I be?" then he gets distracted because at the same time I do he realises what position we are in. When we fell to the ground he ended up somehow in between my legs. His hands on either side of my head. He turns red. So do. Then he gets this defeated look on his face and just kinda drops his head in between my shoulder and my neck. I get worried.

"Draco are You okay-" I get cut off by my own gasp as he starts to grind against me. He groans. He travels his right hand down my body grasping my hip. Then reaches down slowly between us. I'm shocked by the hardness he finds. He brushes his hand against my member and my eyes roll to the back of my head. I manage to choke out.

"Draco what-" gasp "-are you doing?"

He just continues moving his hand and grinding against me. I sit there while my body reacts. I feel his lips travel up my neck and I get goose bumps. But when he kisses me I lose it. I grab him by his hair with one hand and let the other run down his back pulling him closer. He groans again and slips his hand underneath my chest. He plays with my nipple. And it feels good! I never knew.

"Harry" he finally speaks using a tone of his I don't recognize "let me do this please" he groans into my neck. I just nod my head and close my eyes. He unbutton my pants and breathes heavily. I shudder when he grabs my cock and slowly pumps it up and down. It's agonizingly slow. He shifts a little and I open my eyes as he removes his mouth from mine. He leans up a little and pulls off his shirt. I feel myself go red. Looking at that pale sculpted skin. I trail my fingers down his chest too the little patch of hair trailing out of his pants making a nice v. He closes his eyes and shudders. I have no idea how I know what to do. I feel him tug at my shirt and I quickly let it be taken off. I go back to my task. I slowly unbutton his pants. His member is bulging against his boxers and for some reason it makes my mouth water. I slowly pull down his jeans all the way and then his boxers. His cock springs out. It's bigger than I thought. Yes I've thought about it. I lean forward and kiss his hip. He unintentionally bucks forward. He tugs at my pants and with a nod he takes them off. I feel a breeze against my cock and I moan. He gets back in between my legs. I groan at the skin on skin contact. He grinds against me and it shoots a yummy pleasure up my spine. He bucks against me moaning. I feel myself tighten. He pulls out his wand and I give him a questioning look.

"Draco what-" i get cut off again and he conjures up lube. My eyes widen. "Draco I've never- ahh" he inserts a finger into me. My eyes burn with tears. Then he adds another and I feel like I might black out. But when he curls his fingers and hits something that gives me numbing pleasure I cry out and buck my hips. I can feel his smirk. He continues to play with me. It feels like forever. He eventually pulls out his fingers and I whimper at the loss. But I feel him again so I get happy. I feel something push its way slowly into me. It's a lot bigger than his fingers. I feel myself tense up. He stops. I try to relax. I open my eyes and he's staring at me with a look I can't describe and pushes himself all the way In. I grab onto his shoulders my nails digging into his skin. He slowly starts too push back and forth. I feel him hitting the spot again and my eyes roll back into my head. As time goes on and he gets rougher. Saying my name and biting my neck. I feel myself start too tighten in a different way and I pant.

"Harry" he groans his hands digging into my skin. He does one final thrust and we both climax. He drops gasping. I feel him pull out. I cringe at the loss. He stands up suddenly and offers me a hand. He turns away and puts on his clothes I do the same. We just stand there.

"Draco?" I ask with question and worry. He's still turned away from. He turns to me sharply. And takes a step forward. My eyes widen as he grabs me by the chin.

"you can't tell anyone" he says menacingly but sad at the same time " and don't worry you won't ever see me again Potter" he sneers, and with a quick searing kiss he turns and disappears into the trees. Leaving me wounded and confused.

So tell me what you think :)


	2. How Long Has This Been Going On?

Hey guys! so heres the next chapter of I Remember That Night! I really hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: None of the charaters of and or relating to harry potter are mine. They beling to J.K Rowling.

Warning: this chapter contains graphuc violence, sexual harassment, and angst. Dont say I didnt warn you.

Chapter 2: How Long Has This Been Going On?

/HARRYPOV/

I'm sitting in my office. Thinking about last nights agruement with Ginny. Its just not gonna get better. I sigh and rub my face.

"Harry?" my secretary and my best friend says.

"Yes, Hermione?" I grumble. I feel her walk up. she pushes my heahead up. i look at her and shake my head. She has a file in her hand.

"I have a new file for you and your going to want to look at it" she says in whats almost a hushed tone. I roll my eyes.

"If its one of the weasleys that I have to defend, I swear I'm going to flip a switch..."I trail off as my mouth goes wide open at shock of the man I'm staring at. My heart stalls. All I see is grey. The grey of Draco Malfoys eyes.

"What the bloody hell Hermione?" I ask even though I know she doesnt even know the exact aanswer. In my hand I am holding a defense file for Draco Malfoy. Draco bloody Malfoy. "Bloody hell, I havent seen him in forever...The last time I saw him..." my hand unconsciously difts to my mouth. I bring it down and hope Hermione doesnt notice. She did, but she just gives me a weird look. I look over the file with curiosity, wondering what on earth I could be defending Draco for.

This following file contains the statement of plea, and non guilty of Draco Malfoy. If any information is released to the public with out the courts order the following partys will be blamed:

-Potters Protect and Defense Industry

-Draco Malfoy

-Relatives of the victim: Marvolo Morte Jr.

-PureBloods Corporation

-Relatives of the accused: Draco Malfoy

On april 17 of ths year, Marvolo Morte Jr. age 25, was found dead in his home. The Killing Curse (Avada Kedavra) seemed to have taken his life. The magical residue of Draco Malfoy was later- after investigation- found in the victims home. And a spell preformed on Mr.Malfoys wand showes that the killing curse indeed was projected from the wand around the time Mr. Morte would have died. Mr. Malfoy denied all posibiltys of killing Mr. Morte and claims to have not know the victim. The court date to show all evidence in defense and agianst Draco Malfoy will be on August 31, of this year.

The Following companies have been chosen for Offense and Defense of this case.

-Potters Protect and Defense Industry: to defend Draco Malfoy

-PureBloods Corporation: to Accuse Draco Malfloy.

The consequences of not showing up to the Hearing will be dire.

I feel my jaw drop and I look at Hermoine. " What the FUCKING hell?" I whisper. And just as she is about to respond theres a knock on my door. A head pops in.

"Speak of the devil" Hermoine says in a squeaky voice. I turn my hesd right as he walks in completely.

"Did you miss me Potter?" Draco Malfoy says sneeringly with a smirk.

Tell me what you think!

xoxo

Peiko


End file.
